Driving Escapades: A Cristina Yang Story
by A-Cheery-Melody
Summary: Cristina can't possibly imagine life without her motorcycle, but she might just have to try. Rated for safety. R


**A/N: Yes I am proud to say I have shred of inspiration left in me. Anyway this idea has been up my sleeve for quite a while now, and I'm so glad to finally come up with a way to make it fit into a story.**

**I'm not sure whether you all remember this or not but way back in the beginning of season one when we were just getting acquainted with these characters we were shown that Cristina own a motorcycle and this story is to shed some spotlight onto Cristina and her beloved motorcycle. Takes Place in no particular time. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and I am wayyy to tired to come up with a wittier disclaimer.

* * *

_Some women feel most comfortable in a safe reliable vehicle made just for them, while other women can't wait until the day they could put that eight-seat minivan into good use. To other women a stylish topless convertible was the way to go, but Christina Yang could not **live** without her motorcycle..._

* * *

It was January, Christina was very fond of January; as a matter of fact she waited all year long for it. January was the time of year when Cristina felt freest on her motorcycle. She loved gliding over frozen puddles and treading through snow at warp speed, despite the certain degree of risk. What Cristina loved most of all about riding her bike in January, was the ice cold wind scratching upon her face, exposed by the open-faced helmet. It kept her alert all the way to work. If there was anything other than surgery made Cristina Yang tick, it was her motorcycle and the last thing she was prepared for was to have it taken away from her in a most awful way.

* * *

The day Cristina showed up for work with out her motorcycle was a dreadful one. She slipped into the hospital practically unnoticed, tended to a few of her cuts and bruises, and while trying her best to hide them, began a monotonous day of work.

"Hey, where were you?" Meredith inquired, wondering about Cristina's unsuitable lateness

"I had stuff to take care of," Cristina replied with out a hint of hesitation.

Meredith shrugged off Cristina's response and went about her business. Cristina did exactly what she was supposed to do that morning. She took care of post-ops, resolved a mountain of paperwork, answered questions posed by residents without too much enthusiasm, which everyone knew was very unlike her. Yet they didn't question her ways but simply let her be… that is until a very curious Derek Shepherd dropped in.

Cristina took her lunch that day, which consisted of a donut and a cup of coffee, by the benches near the entrance of Seattle Grace. Derek had finally found the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of a situation he saw to be slightly abnormal and so he interrupted Cristina Yang mid-donut.

"Ahem," Derek called for attention after he had been sitting next to Cristina on the bench for a full 15 seconds.

Cristina only glared at him for an instant before tuning back in to her own thoughts.

"Dr. Yang, I have an extraordinary surgical procedure this afternoon that I'm sure you have never seen. I can arrange for you to scrub in if you like,"

"I'll get back to you on that Dr. Shepherd," she responded, seemingly uninterested.

Derek wore a puzzled expression. 'Taking the gloves off' he resorted to Plan B.

"Dr. Yang, what is that scar you have on your forehead, it looks pretty fresh"

"It's nothing," Cristina tried to get him off her case.

"It's not nothing, I'm a neurosurgeon, I trust I know a head injury when I see one" Derek persisted, "did you get it checked?"

"I'm fine," She retorted.

"You're not fine"

"Yeah, you know what?! I'm not fine!" Cristina burst and slammed down the magazine she was holding, "I'm not fine because that stupid old lady bumped my bike getting off the highway this morning on the way to work and practically destroyed it! I'm not fine because that bike is my life and it will take forever until I find a suitable replacement! So yeah, you're right I'm not fine!"

"Wait a second, when you say 'bike' you mean like motorcycle?" Derek grinned a naturally McDreamy grin.

"Yeah," she replied exhaustedly

Derek smiled some more, perhaps even chuckled a bit, "my sisters always said a motorcycle is suicide on wheels"

Cristina didn't seem to be paying attention, "Uchh, I'm gonna have to carpool to work for the rest of my life"

"What's so bad about that?"

"I take it you've never ridden in a car with Meredith, Izzie, and George before,"

"No actually, I haven't." He paused for a split-second, "Hey. You know what? I have a jeep you can drive just until you can get yourself a new pair of wheels"

Cristina hesitated ever so briefly it was barely detectable, "Thanks, but no thanks, Shepherd,"

"No it's fine, ever since I got my new car I hardly drive the jeep, and you know there's nothing wrong with it, it runs just fine and the paperwork should be no problem at all!" Derek began to sound excited as he often did when he felt brilliant.

"I said no!" she snapped.

Did Cristina sound nervous? There was definitely something Derek was missing. And the second he got it his face lit up as if he had made a new surgical discovery.

"You don't know how to drive a car do you?"

"What?! Of course I kno-" her voice trailed off, "I don't know how to drive a car," she mumbled.

"You do not tell a soul about this! Do you understand?"

Derek nodded almost threatened.

There was silence for a short while. Cristina went back to reading her magazine.

"You know, I could teach you?" Derek offered.

"You? Teach me how to drive a jeep?" Cristina sounded extremely skeptical.

"Yeah, I consider myself to be a good teacher and it's like driving any other car. It'll be fun," Derek began to sport that smile of his once again.

Cristina had agreed without showing much excitement. She made it clear to Derek that she was doing this only because she had to.

"Great! I'll work something out with our schedules so we'll have some time each morning before our shifts,"

Derek got up off the bench, ready to leave. They both secretly wondered how they could get all this done while keeping it on the down-low.

"Oh, but there's one condition," Cristina waited, "you come back later and get that head of yours checked out,"

She gave a slight affirming nod as Derek began to walk away.

"Oh, and Dr. Shepherd," she called out to him and he tuned around, "I like to get to work early and get a head start on rounds,"

"Sure thing Dr. Yang"

* * *

**A/N: This was meant to be about a four chapter fic, but maybe it speaks for itself much better as a oneshot. Its up to you! Express your opinion and review!! - ACM**


End file.
